


По стопам

by Nechist



Category: K-Project, Страж
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: Ята Мисаки занимается тем, что уничтожает темные души





	

Деревня оказалась заброшенной. Нет, Ятагарасу видел это, еще когда подъезжал, но выбор у него был не так велик – либо переночевать под крышей, либо встретиться с преследовавшей его тварью лицом к лицу посреди заснеженной дороги.  
Окулл был из тех темных душ, к которым без надобности даже Орден Праведности старался не соваться. Окуллы были проворны, опасны, и любая царапина, оставленная их когтями, приносила смерть из-за яда, которым те были пропитаны.  
Ятагарасу столкнулся с темной душой неподалеку от границу с Бробергером и с тех пор пытался сбросить с хвоста. Упорства его преследователю было не занимать – Йомерские кобели бы от зависти удавились. Хотя самым паршивым было то, что этот окулл ни за что не оставит его в покое.  
Его пока спасало то, что окулл мог передвигаться только ночью и заметно от него отставал, но и только. Даже знаки отгоняли темную душу ненадолго. Нет, в лобовую окулл не шел, опасаясь, но Страж нутром чувствовал, что это пока.  
К тому же сам он, в отличие от окулла, был человеком, и ему требовался отдых. А его-то в последнее время Мисаки и недоставало. Он тронул коня каблуками и послал его рысью – до заката было еще около шести часов, и он собирался хотя бы три из них провести с закрытыми глазами.  
Вот только чем ближе подбирался, тем больше начал задумываться о том, что заехать сюда было просто отвратительной идеей. Судя провалившимся внутрь домов крышам и выбитым окнам, это место люди оставили очень давно, а если учитывать перевернутую телегу со сломанным ободом, лежащую поперек дороги и скелет лошади подле неё – еще и собирались в спешке. Хорошо хоть колодец додумались открыть.  
Ятагарасу потрепал испуганного коня, прядущего ушами, по шее и, спрыгнув на землю, взял его за узду. Еще не хватало, чтобы тот в страхе понес.  
Что бы ни заставило людей сняться с места, оно последовало за ними – Мисаки не ощущал тяжелого запаха чужого присутствия, по которому порой можно было понять, каких сюрпризов можно ждать от того или иного места.  
Он перевел дух и направился к ближайшему дому, выглядевшему менее пострадавшим от времени. Драться на чужой территории сразу с несколькими противниками после нескольких бессонных ночей означало заведомо проиграть, но если он вернется к развилке, что привела его сюда – рискует столкнуться с окуллом нос к носу.  
Мисаки привязал коня на крыльце, проверив, насколько крепки перила, и вытащил оружие из ножен. Пуста эта деревня или нет, тут вполне можно наткнуться на вполне живых разбойников, которые будут не прочь ободрать заплутавшего путника, даже несмотря на то что у него в руках кинжал со звездчатым сапфиром на рукоятке.  
Жадность до чужого добра застилает им глаза, и они забывают о том, что если столкнуться с темной душой, никто, кроме Стража, их не спасет. Впрочем, до Арденау тут далеко, а сам Ятагарасу вряд ли порадуется, когда их сожрут с потрохами и костей не оставят.  
Впрочем, куда больше его душа будет горевать о потере кинжала, который по «Кодексу теней» у Яты был единственным. Именно о кинжале и том, что не сможет предотвратить гибель очередного невинного, а не потерянных годах, которые мог бы еще прожить, если бы продолжил копить силу.  
Все-таки Мисаки был Стражем до мозга костей, и ничто не могло это изменить. Даже то, что он каждый раз рисковал оказаться разорванным на части такими, как его преследователь, например.  
Внутри дом оказался не настолько пострадавшим от времени. Пол вполне удерживал его вес, и Мисаки смог пройти по нему до дальней комнаты, чтобы осмотреться в ней. Судя по всему, раньше здесь была хозяйская комната, и хозяин этот был зажиточным. Один кованный сундук возле окна, с серебряными деталями и навесным замком, чего стоил. Мисаки был готов биться об заклад, что он оборудован специальной защитой от воров, вроде отравленных игл, выскакивающих в тот момент, когда домушник увлечен вскрытием запора.  
На всякий случай он обошел сундук по дуге – слишком гладкими Яте казались доски у самого его днища, словно их специально полировали – как бы не было чего похуже простых механических ловушек, наткнулся взглядом на добротную кровать и едва не застонал от разочарования.  
Он бы многое отдал, чтобы использовать её по назначению, но очень не хотелось, чтобы такой желанный сон стал вечным.  
К тому же кто знает, что на самом деле произошло здесь, раз люди так спешно покинули свое место обитания и не взяли самое ценное – вряд ли зажиточный крестьянин отказался бы забрать с собой сундук, если только от этого не зависела его жизнь.  
Ятагарасу с сожалением покинул комнату и, пройдя уже проверенным путем, вышел на крыльцо. Конь, явно чем-то встревоженный, переступал копытами и прял ушами, намекая, что задерживаться тут точно не стоит. Если бы не почти севшее за горизонт солнце, Мисаки бы последовал его невысказанному совету.  
А так пришлось отыскивать уцелевший амбар и баррикадироваться изнутри, расставляя фигуры и знаки на подступах.  
Нет, будь Мисаки старше и умей больше, он бы не побоялся схлестнуться с окуллом, даже несмотря на то, что прекрасно знал, кем тот был при жизни. В этом случае ему не пришлось бы полагаться на чистое везение и надеяться, что темная душа ошибется и сама подставится под удар кинжала.  
Несмотря на то, что Мисаки только недавно покинул стены Арденау, он умел здраво оценивать свои шансы и понимать, когда можно очертя голову лезть на рожон, а когда стоит все взвесить.  
Правда, для этого ему пришлось потерять близкого друга, с которым они вместе когда-то оказались под крылом братства.  
Он, наконец, нашел то, что искал – крыша в третьем по счету амбаре обвалилась только с одной стороны, оставив часть сена сухой и чистой.  
Ятагарасу прекрасно помнил первый раз, когда увидел темную душу.  
Он тогда был еще совсем маленьким, едва разменял пятую весну и, как думали родители, скоро должен был пойти по стопам отца – возить в город рожь на продажу и приумножать семейное хозяйство. Именно поэтому тот все чаще брал Мисаки с собой, чтобы тот привыкал, знакомился с нужными людьми и запоминал, что и как следует делать.  
В какой-то мере Ятагарасу это нравилось, хотя больше он любил скакать на деревянной лошадке и махать небольшой саблей. И именно это едва не стоило ему жизни. Он как раз играл на скотном дворе, представляя себя не то храбрым Стражем, не то монахом Ордена Праведности, когда увидел возле калитки скрюченную старуху, чье лицо было закрыто грязным полотнищем. Она стояла на одном месте, чуть покачиваясь, словно бы молилась или готова была потерять сознание.  
Мисаки хотел заговорить с ней, спросить, все ли в порядке, но не успел. Старуха вдруг метнулась вперед, растопырив скрюченные пальцы с острыми когтями, и разорвала бы его на куски, если бы не шедший мимо мужчина.  
Ятагарасу не знал, кто он, не знал, что он делал возле их дома, но появление незнакомца стало настоящей удачей. Впрочем, как он дрался с темной душой, Мисаки не видел. Перепуганный, он бросился в дом, чем сильно напугал кухарку, возившуюся возле печи, и спрятался под кровать в своей комнате.  
Ему казалось, что вот сейчас дверь откроется, и страшная старуха заползет к нему, чтобы убить. Пришлось даже вызывать клирика, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить его. Тот окропил чем-то дом, пошептал над притихшим Мисаки, а затем протянул ему сжатую в кулак ладонь.  
— По-моему, это твое.  
Любопытство пересилило страх, и Ятагарасу вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть. На ладони клирика лежала потертая железная пуговица, сделанная в виде короны.  
— Думаю, её обронил тот, кто спас тебя, — сказал клирик, и его морщинистое лицо озарилось улыбкой. — Я не должен этого говорить, но тебе не кажется, что это оскорбительно по отношению к твоему спасителю? Он защитил тебя, а ты теперь трусишь.  
Мисаки взял пуговицу и, прикусив губу, заставил себя подняться на ноги. Он не хотел оскорбить спасшего его.  
Забирал его из отцовского дома Страж. Звали его Кусанаги Изумо, и, судя по акценту, он был родом из Хэйана. Разговорчивый и ироничный, он практически сразу стал для Мисаки если не другом, то хорошим приятелем, несмотря на разницу в возрасте.  
Это он придумал ему прозвище, сказав, что будущему Стражу нельзя называться женским именем, и благодаря этому стал в глазах Мисаки настоящим героем. Наравне с тем – его спасителем.  
Ятагарасу спрашивал Кусанаги о том незнакомце, но тот только пожимал плечами.  
— Да, — говорил он, пока они сидели возле костра, отогреваясь после долгой дороги через топкое болото, которым его зачем-то повел Изумо. То ли другой дорогой было идти куда опаснее, то ли просто решил проверить, насколько Ятагарасу вынослив. — Я получил сообщение о том, что найден ребенок с Даром, но я не знаю, от кого он.  
— И ты просто поехал, даже не уверенный, что это не шутка? — не поверил своим ушам Мисаки.  
— Такими вещами не шутят, — ему протянули миску с горячим варевом, которое Кусанаги приготовил из мяса, крупы и каких-то кореньев. Ятагарасу никогда не ел ничего подобного, но оторваться от своей порции не мог, пока не съел её всю. Или дело было в том, что они очень долго шли? — Дети с Даром редкость, и сберечь вас очень важно. К тому же тобой мог заинтересоваться Орден Праведности, и мне надо было успеть быстрее.  
Мисаки, который до этого только слышал о законниках, принялся выпытывать у Кусанаги подробности и уснул, просто переполненный впечатлениями, сжимая в ладони небольшой мешочек, который повесил на шею. В нем лежал его будущий путь.  
Следующие несколько дней они шли практически без отдыха, но оно определенно того стоило. Мисаки никогда не забудет тот момент, когда впервые увидел Арденау…  
За стеной сеновала что-то зашуршало, и он, насторожившись, вскинул голову. И едва успел откатиться в сторону в тот момент, когда тварь прыгнула на него с крыши, намереваясь располосовать когтями.  
От того Фушими, которого он помнил, мало что осталось. Бывший Страж заметно осунулся и вытянулся, став казалось еще более худым.  
— Ми-са-ки, — протянули окровавленные губы, и того передернуло. Сарухико прекрасно знал, как Ятагарасу не любит, когда его так зовут, и делал это явно нарочно – разозлить, заставить броситься, потерять самообладание. — Заставил же ты меня за собой побегать.  
— Я не настаивал на твоей компании, — Ятагарасу вытащил кинжал и сжал рукоять так, чтобы можно было держать темную душу на расстоянии.  
— Ну как же, — Фушими издевательски развел руками. — Это ведь из-за тебя я стал таким.  
Это было абсолютной правдой. Они были не разлей вода еще в годы ученичества, несмотря на то, что Сарухико был угрюмым и неуживчивым, и частенько пересекались, чтобы просто перекинуться парой слов или поделится новостями. Иногда, когда дело касалось серьезных противников, они кооперировались и неплохо справлялись с противниками до одного определенного момента.  
Когда-нибудь им должно было перестать везти. Стражи всегда работают в одиночку. Так проще, и отвечаешь ты только за себя и свои ошибки. Они должны были проверить странные шумы, которые горожане слышали в старой церкви, и налетели на темную мессу. Ятагарасу как наяву увидел освежеванную тушу, привязанную к главной люстре, и кучу темных душ внизу под ней. В тот момент, когда они вошли в здание, месса была в самом разгаре, и «прихожане» не обрадовались тому, что им помешали.  
— Я не просил вытаскивать меня ценой твоей жизни! — огрызнулся он, двигаясь так, чтобы между ним и Фушими оставалось приличное расстояние, достаточное для маневра. Основную проблему составлял конь, который был настолько напуган, что в любой момент был готов начать лягаться. И если окуллу он ничего сделать не сможет, то вот Ятагарасу после удара копытами в грудь вряд ли поднимется.  
— Ты так и не понял, да? — на испачканном кровью лице Фушими – кажется, ему пытались выгрызть глаз – проступила гримаса сожаления. — Впрочем, ты всегда был непроходимым тупицей в личностных отношениях.  
— Эй! — возмутился Ятагарасу, и, кажется, именно это стало сигналом. Конь взвился на дыбы, заставив его отшатнуться, а в следующий момент рухнул на пол сеновала, конвульсивно дергая ногами и заливая солому кровью.  
Окулл не дал Мисаки ни мгновения, чтобы опомниться, и нанес серию ударов, целя то в шею, то в бедро, а то и вовсе в лицо, и только вовремя выставленная сталь, по которой скользили когти, спасала Ятагарасу от отравления.  
Они больше не разговаривали, превратившись в охотника и добычу, и Страж никак не мог контратаковать, чтобы перехватить инициативу. Надо было быть умнее и остаться на улице: тогда у темной души было бы куда больше пространства для маневра, но, по крайней мере, Ятагарасу бы не чувствовал себя крысой, загнанной в угол и вынужденной обороняться из последних сил.  
Наверно, именно это сравнение и придало ему сил. Мисаки увернулся от очередного удара когтей и, проскользнув под ними, ударил Фушими в бок. Сам не поверил, что достал, когда темная душа взвыла, отшатываясь. Оказалась как раз над тем местом, где Мисаки установил формулу. Осталось только её активировать.  
— Прости, — да это была темная душа, да, это был окулл, убивающий людей, чтобы потом съесть их, но это же был Сарухико, с которым они много пережили. Именно поэтому Мисаки, прикусив губу, активировал ловушку.  
От воя Фушими у него заложило уши. Он метался внутри сжимающейся клетки из знаков, скалил далеко не человеческие зубы.  
— Я сожру тебя, Ми-са-ки, как только выберусь отсюда. Освежую еще живого и заставлю смотреть, как вытаскиваю твои внутренности. Ты у меня кровью умоешься.  
Но чем теснее сжималось кольцо ловушки, тем больше в таком знакомом голосе слышались мольбы.  
Ятагарасу не мог этого слушать. Просто не мог. Ему казалось, что он угодил в кошмарный сон, от которого никак не может проснуться. Потому что в реальности Фушими не мог скулить и умолять не убивать его.  
Страж опустился на окровавленную солому, чувствуя, как намокает ткань штанов и зажал уши, только чтобы не слышать. Его слегка повело, и он с удивлением обнаружил, что одежда на боку тоже мокрая от крови.  
— Значит, достал все-таки... — невесело усмехнулся Ятагарасу, чувствуя, как начинает уплывать реальность. Последнее, что он слышал - предсмертный стон окулла. Сил на то, чтобы забрать эту душу, у него просто не было.

Первое, что Ятагарасу ощутил, когда вынырнул из темноты беспамятства – запах. Хорошо знакомый запах каши с мясом и травами. Такой кашей кормил его Кусанаги. Мисаки завозился на жесткой подстилке и кажется, только в этот момент понял, что не умер.  
Он открыл глаза, рассматривая небо над головой, и повернул голову, заметив свет слева. Совсем рядом с ним горел костер. Мисаки осторожно повернулся на бок, ожидая, что ему сделается плохо, но чтобы не произошло после того, как он потерял сознание – это что-то избавило его от яда.  
Пальцы скользнули по боку и наткнулись на тугую повязку.  
— Не трогай, — чужой голос заставил вздрогнуть. Тени шевельнулись, и в свет пламени выступил высокий, рыжеволосый до красноты мужчина. У него были глаза цвета тусклого золота, и Мисаки знал только одно существо, у кого были такие же.  
— Рагару...  
— Давай еще вскочи и с воплями убеги в ночь, — его наградили насмешливым взглядом. — Как тогда.  
Ятагарасу сморгнул, осмысливая услышанное и перебрался ближе к костру. Прищурился, рассматривая мужчину. Задержался взглядом на верхней петле куртки, где должна была быть пуговица. Та самая, что висела у него на шее в небольшом платяном мешочке.  
Все-таки удивительно. Не зная, кем был его спаситель, выбрать ту же дорогу. Это точно была судьба.


End file.
